glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17: P is for Parleying (TAoA)
(Author's Note: We clock tower now.) "Hmm. Maybe there is a chance that the pyro guy isn't too hostile? I mean you never know." Aaron said to his companion. "I think it's a stupid idea--but whatever works, I guess." Mason responded, shrugging. The duo then walked into the room. The pyro guy does not notice them. Aaron coughed before opening up his mouth to speak, "Excuse me bu--" He was interrupted when the pyro guy threw a toy train at him. POW! Aaron groaned in pain. "Hey. What did you do that for?!" Mason yelled at the pyro guy. Of course, there was no response except a childish giggle from him. Mason, creeped out by the pyro guy, looked towards Aaron and said to him, "Err. Aaron? I think we shouldn't have gained the attention of a crazed maniac..." "I know. We tried though, right?" Aaron replied. "Yeah but this may cost us our lives. I knew this is a stupid idea." The pyro guy clapped like crazy before running towards his bed possibly. He went under it and came out with a flamethrower. Both Aaron & Mason are alarmed by this. "H-HOLY CRAP THAT GUY HAS A FLAMETHROWER!" Mason shouted. "Quick! Get the rose and let's go!" Aaron ordered Mason who complied and went to take the golden rose out of the vase. Afterwards, they both ran out of the room and into the halls. The pyro guy followed them, turning on his flamethrower and setting random things that gets in his way on fire such as tables, paintings and such. After a while, the duo stop running since the pyro guy must have lost track. Mason panted heavily. "That...was close..." Mason said between huffs. "I agree. Anyways, since we got the rose, we should head back to the longator and give him it so we can pass." The duo then went towards the longator and gave him the rose. "Excellent! It looks lovely! Very well, you may pass." The longator said, moving to the side. "So what are you going to do with the rose then?" Aaron asked him. The longator--if he had shoulders--would have shrugged. "I..don't really know. I just want it because it looks beautiful." The longator responded, a neutral expression on his face. Mason facepalmed. "Well whatever. Come on Mason, let's move on. Maybe we can find a way out of this mansion once and for all..." Aaron & Mason went into the next room. There seems to be some new paintings hanging up on the wall--but other than that, it looks just like every other regular room they went in to. They see another door leading somewhere. However, before they can move. The pyro guy suddenly bursts out of one of the paintings and lands on the ground, equipped with a fire axe this time. CRASH! Mason screamed and threw a hammer at the pyro guy who blocks it with his axe. "What the heck?! H-How did the pyro guy find us? I-In fact, how did he even do that..?" Aaron said in disbelief. Of course, there wasn't any time to answer these questions as the pyro guy prepared to chase after the duo, axe up in the air. (No new enemies will be recorded in the bestiary this time)